Highway to Hell
by DestielsMinions
Summary: Dean and Castiel finally give in to their desires. Almost PWP.


Highway To Hell

The street lights flashed gold over Dean's face as he drove. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he focused hard on traffic, although he didn't have to; the back roads were nearly empty at this time of night. A few cars, maybe three passing Dean, were the only proof there was any life. Dean liked it like this, in his small bubble of quiet. He wasn't angry or upset. He just wanted to get away. From Sam, from hunting, from life. One night alone, that wasn't too much to ask. He had told Sammy he was going to a bar.  
"Find a girl, stay the night, try not to wake her as I sneak out in the morning," he added this with a wink in a half hearted attempt to convince Sam he was telling the truth. His tone was flippant and humorous, raising his pitch as he finished. Sam would have wanted to talk about it, but Dean didn't feel like a counselling session.  
He knew what he wanted and it wasn't talking. He shook his head almost as if he wanted to literally shake the thought right out of his head. It wasn't working, the roads and lights just blurred. He was getting tired. The clock read half past twelve but his mind read time to rest. He could see a flat patch of grass over-looking a glittering lake just up ahead on the lonesome highway. He pulled up, briefly fretting about the mud clogging up his wheels, and then deciding he could put up with it he parked the car. He took the keys out of the ignition and tossed them up onto the dashboard. Dean put his face in his hands then pulled his fingers through his hair until his elbows covered his face. His eyelids kept dropping and they felt heavy and tired. He thought for a moment. There was a good chance he might crash if he tried to drive to a hotel. The closest one, Dean calculated, was a good twenty minute drive away. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone drive. Frowning slightly, he locked the cars doors from the master lock. He checked all doors just to be safe. Then, crawling through the space between the drivers and passengers seat, Dean lay in the back seat. He took off his tee-shirt and bundled it up. He curled into a ball, using his shirt as a make shift pillow. His car upholstery was comfortable, he'd used it enough to know that, but he just lay there staring at the car roof. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadowy shape move in the driver's seat. Dean stopped breathing. He slid up slowly until he was sitting with his knees on his chest. Then with one hand on his gun, and the other on his phone, he slowly pulled both out from each pocket. He aimed his gun at the head of the stranger, and he pulled his phone forward to angle it at the shape. Dean pushed a button on his cell phone, initiating a long burst of light, to revel- no one.  
No one sat there. Dean relaxed, and then realised there was another shape next to him. He re-aimed and re-positioned his phone. Pushing a random key, Dean saw the feature of the stranger. The stranger sat facing the windscreen, his hands placed neatly on his lap. His had short, almost scruffy, black hair. His blue eyes calm but they had an intense way of looking, as if he was staring beyond what he was seeing. The rest of his face was expressionless. Dean saw a white collar with a tie lightly suggested. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants. His faun coat covered his side, revealing his front. Dean whispered one word.

"Castiel."

The angel slowly turned his head, not moving his body. His eyes flickered up to meet Dean's eyes as he blinked. His eyes were wide and expectant.  
He expects me to say something, Dean thought. Dean tried but he was lost for words. Then realising he was shirtless, he un-balled his shirt to put it on. Castiel's eyes slid down until they were staring at Dean's chest. Dean allowed himself a small smile, throwing his shirt onto the front seat. It landed haphazardly on the steering wheel. Usually, Dean would have moved it but he couldn't take his eyes of Castiel. Castiel looked down at his feet as a child in trouble does, his cheeks flushing a painful crimson. He's blushing like a schoolgirl, Dean thought. Images flashed through Dean's head: of uniforms, blackboards and school desks. He blushed also, licking his lips and looking to his side. The windows were fogging up, a steamy glaze delicately covering the glass. Castiel seemed to notice this too. He slowly slid his coat off, pulling it down from his shoulders. He carefully laid it on the top of the seat, against the rear window. His white shirt was slightly wrinkled, and the deep blue of his tie slashed it in half. Dean's gaze followed it down to his slightly open legs. It gave Dean an excuse to look. Castiel stared at Dean until they're eyes met. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the words deserted him so his mouth was shaping words and not saying anything. Castiel could not take it. Those lips, that chest, it was overwhelming. The slight scent of leather and sweat radiating from his body, the skin of his throat that appeared translucent in the wane moonlight. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes, the gaze stretching between them magnetic. With no warning, Castiel drove forward. His lips crushed against Dean's. He moved his hands to cradle his face, letting one stray down over Dean's shoulder, down his chest damp with perspiration, caressing his ribs. He ran his hands up and down Dean's abdomen, his tanned skin glowing in the moonlight reflected off the lake. Castiel slid his tongue to the side of Dean's jaw and down his neck. The slight pain of teeth startled Dean as he moved his head up to reveal his neck. Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders. Castiel's nimble fingers seemed to have a mind all of their own, as they reached the lip of Dean's jeans. They carefully undid the top button. Dean tensed, grasping Castiel's shoulders. He was tumbling into a pit of ecstasy, a place of which return from would be undesirable, but unavoidable. Dean's thoughts remained dominated by the angel. His touch, his voice, his hands slowly sliding Dean's jeans off. He arched up to aid this. Castiel made a small sound. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, Dean pulled it sideways. It opened to reveal Castiel's chest. He had managed to not tear or break one button on it.  
Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist hard, almost bruising in its ferocity. Before Dean could cry out or protest, soft, warm lips pressed to his pulse like an apology. Before any point could be made about the gesture, a knee gently ground up against Deans groin, making him gasp and his eyes roll back. Castiel shrugged off his shirt and bent over Dean, they're chests touching. Heat radiated between them and Dean wrapped his callused hands behind the angels head, pulling down until they're lips slotted together. He impressed a wanting kiss onto those gloriously velvet lips.  
He tasted like citrus and something savoury, a wonderful flavour that left Dean wanting more. Dean reached down between them, his hands sliding down to caress the black fabric of Castiel's pants. Every muscle in Castiel's body tensed as he froze unexpectantly.

"Dean, I don't understand." he said, breathlessly. Dean quickly dropped his hand feeling as if he had done something wrong. Wasn't this what Castiel wanted?

Castiel stared at Dean until he returned the glance. His blue eyes were uncertain yet trusting. Dean looked sideways, guilt lining his features. Castiel, making a decision, slowly slid his hands into Dean's silk boxers to caress the contents. The soft gasp from Dean confirmed that he was doing the right thing. Dean grasped Castiel's hips, the lean muscle and tight bone shifting beneath his caress. Dean slowly slid backwards into a sitting position. Castiel drew back uncertainly, his hands resting slighting in front of him, unsure of their use. Dean leaned forward, undoing the button the button of Castiel's pants. Castiel, understanding the gesture began to aid him, sliding them off and placing them behind the driver's seat. Now both wearing only their under clothes, the begun to kiss feverishly, gradually gaining enthusiasm until the kiss became almost violent. It was as if the other was fighting for dominance yet trying to give in. Dean felt he should stop but he didn't. He opened him mouth slightly, his tongue enticing Castiel to do the same. Castiel obliged, his lips parting allowing Dean's tongue to run along the roof of his mouth. Castiel's whole body quivered with pleasure. Dean ran his hands through his coal hair, gently coaxing him to lie on his back by pushing his chest forward. Castiel's head bumped the door and Dean slid up until he knelt on Castiel's upper thigh, straddling him. Castiel's hand grasped Dean's upper back, his fingernails scrapping down harshly leaving behind white scratches. His hand drifted down until it grabbed Dean's ass, gripping him firmly. Dean felt a pressing sensation stir in his gut. He leaned back shifting his weight to move just above Castiel's knees. He began to remove the briefs that were suppressing Castiel's cock. The sight stirred a long unfelt feeling in Dean.  
His shaft stood erect. Dean carefully grasped the plum weight of it, looking for Castiel's reactions to the touch. His back arched upwards, begging for further action on Dean's part. It was a sudden jerking movement that drove them closer together, their hot sweaty flesh slipping against each other. Dean let out a low moan that became a soft growl.

"God dammit, Cas," He admonished, releasing Castiel's cock.

"Don't stop, Dean," Castiel commanded in a tone of deep growled authority.

Dean always liked to think he was in control but it was obvious that the angel had the upper hand. Dean kind of liked it though. He obeyed Castiel returning his hand to its former position. His other hand pushed Castiel's shoulder backwards until he was reclining flat on the back seat. The feel of the warm leather on his back was a thrilling sensation. Dean noticed this and tightened his grip slightly and begun to move his hand up and down slowly at first and then faster gaining momentum. Castiel licked his lips and closed his eyes riding out the sensation that thrilled his body.  
His lips parted slightly.  
Dean smiled at the thought that he alone had the power to physically and emotionally unravel the man lying beneath him. Dean considered his previous sexual encounters, but none compared to the compelling desire of being with Castiel. Dean's thought were interrupted as Castiel placed his hands on Deans waist, yanking him down wards until he could feel Castiel's hot breath against his earlobe. Then tentatively teeth tugged at the flesh and Dean moaned. The hands grasping Castiel's cock sped up. Castiel made a raw sound, primal and edgy. He thrust up into Dean's touch, their rhythm steady yet jolting. Dean's boxers felt tight and he wanted nothing more than to do away with them but for now nothing could distract his focus from the writhing, panting angel pinned below him. Dean paused for the shortest of moments to take in the devastatingly beautiful image of Castiel's face contorted in never-before felt ecstasy. His black hair was even messier than usual and the bright moon caught it and seemed to create a halo. Dean wanted to see those intense azure eyes, burning into his very soul.  
Castiel's eyes opened. They were imploring Dean to continue, wanton and needing. But always with that probing intensity that clashed with Dean's stare.  
Dean could not look away. Suddenly, without warning, Castiel's whole body arched upwards and he let out a low moan and he released himself completely to Dean. Dean moved his hand to give Castiel a bit of space, the last thing he wanted was for this to stop but he figured Castiel might need some space. Castiel lay there for a small while. Then he sat up, slowly leaning forward. Dean lay back and waited to see what he would do next. Castiel seemed to have an idea but didn't seem to quite know how to go about it. Dean lay in the back seat, barely moving as Castiel sat across Dean's waist. Without warning, he began kissing Dean ravenously, down his neck, across his shoulders and over his chest. Castiel moved back so he sat over Dean's knees. He wanted to make Dean feel as he had moments before. Castiel grabbed the lip of Dean's boxers and slowly slid them down. Castiel had to life himself up on his knees to get them off. He tossed them behind him. Dean felt as if a great weight had been relieved so much in fact, he sighed. Castiel, for a moment, seemed captivated by the aroused human.  
He bent down.  
Dean tried to slow his breathing as Castiel gently dragged his finger down his cock. Dean's teeth bit down on his lip. Castiel bent even closer and Dean's eyes closed, trying to fight off the built up anticipation. His whole body shook as warm, wet lips slid down his cock.  
"Oh god," Dean choked out, his hands involuntarily clenching as Castiel's hair tickled his thighs. The pulsating eagerness that had been building at the pit of his gut seemed almost unbearable. It was almost painful to contain it.  
Dean needed release.  
Castiel experimentally touched the head of Dean's swollen cock with his tongue. He forcibly held Dean's thrust in check with one hand on his stomach. Dean was lost almost utterly to his desires that begged to be sated. He made a sound of protest as Castiel begun to tease the head of his cock. Then, suddenly, in one fast motion Castiel covered the entirety of Dean's cock. The car and its tenants remained silent and motionless. Then slowly Castiel began to move his mouth up and down as he rolled his tongue against Dean's cock.  
His heart soared out of the planet and into the atmosphere. He would have given up his whole life just to stay as he was forever. And then there was the fact that he felt this way about an angel. Wasn't this a sin? Was lust one of the seven deadly sins? He couldn't think straight, the sexual desire occupying more thoughts than he could manage. Castiel could tell what he was doing to Dean. His body language said it all, clenched fist, tight muscles. Castiel had succeeded, he made Dean feel as he did and the sense of personal achievement only made his mouth faster and his tongue more enthusiastic. Dean arched upwards pushing himself deeply into Castiel. He accepted Dean's request, sliding further down and Dean pushed deeper. Dean raised both arms and punched them down at the same time. Castiel sat up removing himself from Dean, barely making it away in time. Dean uttered a growled sigh and relinquished all control and shuddering, he spent himself over Castiel's chest. Castiel stared at Dean recognising the signs of relief seen in him only moments before. He reached one hand out to stroke Dean's upper thigh. They exchanged a glance with nothing more in their eyes then trust and questions.

*Authors note: If you can think of a better word than cock, please let us know. In fact post a list and the longest list wins.


End file.
